<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bee (mine) by danceswithhamsters01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675495">Bee (mine)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01'>danceswithhamsters01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>14 Days of Dragon Age Lover's prompts, 2020 edition [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Sera POV, Silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 14 Days of Dragon Age Lover's prompts list!<br/>#9: Bee (mine).</p><p>Sera is looking to steal away her Widdle for a quick break.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dagna/Sera (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>14 Days of Dragon Age Lover's prompts, 2020 edition [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bee (mine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She doesn’t see me. Good. I creep further into the Undercroft. She’s still at it, hammering away at something or other on that anvil. I tilt my head to the side and watch a while. Those strong arms of hers, woof! I guess I got too wrapped up in watching the show because she spots me while she’s turning around to quench a glowing-hot blade into the bath nearby.</p><p>“Sera! I didn’t hear you come in,” my Widdle beams at me. “Just give me a moment or three.”</p><p>She dips the blade, which is longer than she is tall, into the bath. A great cloud of steam rises up. After however long, perhaps a few seconds, maybe a minute, she lifts it up and inspects it, that cute little furrow between her brows when she’s all intent-like on something.</p><p>“It’s… pink. You made a pink sword, Widdle?”</p><p><a id="Zweih%C3%A4nder" name="Zweih%C3%A4nder"></a> “Zweihänder, actually. And yes. Iron Bull put in a special request. Since I had the dawnstone ore on hand, I figured ‘why not?’ What brings you here?” Her eyes are sparkling. Maker, one of my favorite things about her is how they sparkle like that.</p><p>“Y’got some time? Maybe have a quick break?”</p><p>She playfully cups her chin in one hand, pondering.</p><p>“C’mon! Inky won’t mind all that much if you do! She’s out with Cully-Wully somewhere.”</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t know she’d left on another mission! I was supposed to have her new armor ready before she--” Widdle’s eyes go wide in a mild panic.</p><p>I smirk. “Oh, it’s not like that. She dragged ‘im out for some fresh air an’ a picnic. Well, maybe ‘dragged’ isn’t the right word. She picked him up and carried him out over her shoulder.”</p><p>Dagna blinks a few times before she giggles. “I… I can believe that. Did he put up a fuss?”</p><p>“Pffft! She’ll more than make it up to him, you know them lovebirds. Anyways, there was something I wanted to show you, yeah?”</p><p>“Lead on,” she says with a smile.</p><p>A little bit later, we’re at the door leading up to where Inky’s quarters are.</p><p>“I don’t think we should be going up there. The Inquisitor might get upset if she finds out people are in her space.” Widdle bites her lip.</p><p>“What? Naw, Inky won’t be mad, so long as we don’t dick with her stuff. ‘Sides, I asked her before I came to you. Said it was okay.”</p><p>After a bit of jiggling and fiddling with the door, it opens and we climb up into Inky’s lair. Neat as a pin, it is. Her big fat ax is sat in one corner next to the stand holding her fancy-dancy armor from Ostwick that she hasn’t worn since that big fight she got into with her family by letters. I’m not supposed to know, but I’d peeked into Josie’s letter pile and couldn’t help myself. Right bunch of tits in Ostwick, if you ask me. We climb up a few sets of ladders and open the hatch to the roof. I offer Widdle a hand up into the fresh air and sunshine.</p><p>“Quite a view, innit?”</p><p>She blinks a few times and turns in a slow circle. “You can see the whole fortress from up here! Everyone looks like ants!”</p><p>I laugh. “I know, right? ‘S nice to come up here once in a while an’ feel tall.”</p><p>I go digging in my pack and pull out the bundle I’d wrapped up that morning. I sit and pat the spot next to me. She wastes no time in getting comfy, resting her head against me. I unwrap and offer her one of the things: a yellow and black striped cookie. I’d worked on them most of the morning, they had to be just right.</p><p>“These make me think of bees,” she grins before taking a nibble. Her brows rise and she hums in delight. “Lemon jelly in them??”</p><p>“Uh-huh! Only the best for my Widdle!” I pop one into my mouth, I knew they were good; I’d eaten half a batch’s worth to make certain.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>